A Thousand More Christmases
by UltimateAssassinx
Summary: Where Fire Lord Zuko spends his early morning reminiscing in some memories that led him to this point in his life. He then finishes his morning with is lovely Fire Lady, wishing her a Merry Christmas.


**A/N:**_ I just want to start out by saying Merry Christmas (or Happy Holidays, which ever works better for you.) And to start off, I'm definitely stepping outside of my writer's comfort zone with this One-Shot. (Though if this goes well, maybe there will be a possible story in the future.) Anyways, you guys can skip this, or not. Whatever._

_This story is a Christmas-Themed story, focusing on the couple, Zutara (Zuko x Katara) from the series, Avatar the Last Air Bender and inspired by a bunch of Zutara Fan Art and the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri._

_All mistakes are mine, and I do not own A:TLA or the characters. I would make an effort to clean up the mistakes if there are any, but I'm writing this while fighting sleep. So I will not attempt to fix anything in fear I'll just make more mistakes. Enjoy~_

* * *

Zuko was up earlier than usual this Christmas morning, his black locks of hair loose and shaggy. He ran his hand through it as he turned to look down at his sleeping Fire Lady. Her tanskinned body was curled up to where his was. He reached down, his index finger lightly skimming over her cheek before he stole a gentle kiss, though careful to not wake her. He then quietly snuck out of the room, heading down the hall.

It had been a few years since the end of the war, and not even two years since Zuko and Katara were married. His thoughts were beginning to drown as he relived those precious memories.

_Katara ran up, seeing Zuko egging Azula on about lightning. Her eyes nearly popping out of her head when she saw what was to come. Azula had directed lightning towards HER. With no chance to react, all Katara could do was stand and stare as Zuko ran in front of the strike, then fell to the ground, convulsing in pain. _

_All Zuko could hear was Katara's panicked screams as he curled up, twitching. It felt like a lifetime had passed before he felt a bit relieved from the cooling sensation from Katara's healing abilities. _

_"Katara…" He coughed, his eyes closing._

_"Don't you dare, Zuko." Katara scolded, her eyes brimming with water as she continued to bend the water around her hands, healing the wound that covered the boy's chest. "You can't leave… Not like this…" She then began sobbing._

_Zuko didn't understand her sadness. Hadn't she hated him? Blamed him for the death of her mother, even though he had no part in it whatsoever? He was still blood of the fire nation, which meant blood of her hatred. _

_The pain began subside a bit as the healing process continued, and Zuko forced his eyes to open. They stared at the woman who was sobbing above him, her eyes were shut tightly. _

_He reached his hand up, capturing her cheek as his thumb brushed away some of her tears. "I'm not going anywhere." He stated to her, his voice quiet, almost weak, but strong at the same time. It caused the waterbender to gasp and turn to look at him. A new batch of tears threatening to break._

_"Thank the Spirits." Katara cried, turning her head into his hand, letting a few more tears escape they were tears of relief._

Zuko shuddered at the memory of that day. He looked down to find his left hand clutching his chest. He had a scar as a reminder. He relaxed, letting his hand fall to his side. He stepped quietly into the rather large kitchen, looking around.

A female servant was quick to notice the Fire Lord enter the room and rushed to his side, giving a light bow. "Morning, my lord." She greeted. "Is there something I can get you?"

Zuko quickly shook his head. "I'll help myself, thank you." He said, before adding. "It's Christmas morning, go spend a little time with your family."

The woman looked confused. "This is my duty, sir. Christmas or not-"

The Fire Lord held up his hand dismissively. "I don't want to hear any of that," he said gently. "Go. I insist. Besides, me and Katara can fend for ourselves." Before his banishment, before he had met Katara or even before he had the fight within himself about right and wrong, he probably wouldn't have dismissed his help. But being he was a gentler, more caring man than he was at age sixteen.

The woman nodded her head, respecting his wish and soon left her Fire Lord.

Zuko looked to the others. "This goes to all of you. Spend this lovely time with your family." He said. Being with Katara had changed him, he began to enjoy the time they spent together, not wanting to be apart. And so knowing that his servants were taking time away from their loved ones to serve him, especially on a holiday. It seemed a bit wrong. And these days he was a man of right.

After watching everyone bow, then leave, Zuko fetched himself the utensils he would need to brew up some tea like he used to when he worked alongside his uncle in the tea shop. He closed his eyes in the process, another memory drifting into his mind.

_"Zuko?" Katara's voice asked as if not recognizing the young man before her. She had returned to the Southern Water Tribe after the war, leaving Zuko and the others behind. She couldn't have stayed, knowing there were still people who needed her back home. _

_"I found you." Was all he had managed to say, and Katara could see the mixed emotions on the new Fire Lord's face. All he remembered was her staying with him that first night after the lightning incident then she had ran off. It took him nearly a year to find her. Zuko took a few steps forward, his feet almost sinking in the snow before he reached her. And as he did, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into an embrace. _

_Katara gasped, but then wrapped her arms around him. "I had to leave, Zuko… I had unfinished business here-" But Zuko was quick to cut her off with their first kiss. Both of their emotions seemed to pour out into that moment as the pair slowly sank to their knees together in the snow._

_"Katara, I was worried about you." Zuko said after he ended the kiss. He was never good with words, or expressing how he felt. But he felt he had to overcome it, and now was the perfect time. "Seeing the state you were in when you were healing me, and waking up to you gone…" He buried his face into her shoulder. _

_"I'm so sorry Zuko." Katara cried softly, new tears streaming from her eyes. She hadn't known the full truth from her running away from him, from her true feelings towards her. _

_"Come back to the Fire Nation with me?" Zuko asked, straightening up as his amber eyes took in her blue orbs. "Be mine?" He brought up his hand, using his thumb to wipe her face free of her tears and his index fingers lightly stroked along her bottom lip. _

Zuko had to admit, that moment they had started their new founded relationship was when his life began. He promised himself to never walk down the dark path he had been prior joining the gang. He took a sip of the freshly made tea and then continued to just walk and think. He had figured his wife was still sleeping as he heard no other movement but his own feet shuffling against the floor.

_"Katara, will you come with me somewhere?" Zuko had worked the question into their previous conversation. He saw Katara's sudden confusion before she nodded. "Good." He smiled, leading her down and into the palace garden. He then stopped, taking her hand in his as he turned to face her. "I have something I need to tell you." He said, before leaning into to give her a small kiss. _

_"I will forever regret those times of chasing after you and the others. I was in the wrong, and I understand that." He quickly held his finger to her lips as she seemed like she was going to object. "But seeing you grow stronger since our meetings, and then how you were able to go up against Azula after I had failed-"_

_"Zuko, you were hurt-"_

_"Is no excuse." Zuko said. "You could have gotten hurt, or worse. Then where would I be now? You've changed me, Katara. My heart aches when we're apart, and it's complete when we're together." He took her hand again, his thumb caressing her skin as he knelt down on his one knee. "My life started over when you agreed to come back with me. When you became my girlfriend. When you helped me embrace this new life of mine as Fire Lord. Now, Katara… I am asking you. Will you continue to embrace our future… As my wife?" Zuko couldn't remember how many times he had practiced this, wanting it to be perfect. And he could see the water brimming in the young waterbender's eyes._

_Katara nodded her head several times, almost choking back on sobs. Though they were not sad sobs, more happy then anything. "Yes." She cried happily, falling into his arms. _

_Zuko wrapped his arms around her, hold her to him as he stood up._

The memory would forever stay with Zuko, even today. He had been so distracted, lost in thought that he hadn't realized the figure watching him.

Katara smiled at her husband, pulling the fire nation robe tighter around her as she walked up to him, slipping her arms around him. "Morning." She purred. "Everything okay? You're staring into space again.." She noticed he seemed to do this a lot lately.

Zuko was brought back to reality, looking down at the woman, his arm sliding behind her. "Morning, my dear." He planted a small kiss on her nose. "And everything is well, just reminiscing." He explained. He then set down his tea, shifting her so her back was against his chest. His hands resting on her bulging stomach and his face pressed into the crook of her neck.

Yes, his life had changed for the better. And for once in his life, Zuko could say he was happy.

"Merry Christmas, baby." Zuko whispered to both his love and his unborn child. He kissed Katara's neck as his fingers stroked circles along her stomach.

"Merry Christmas from the both of us." Katara replied, her hands covering his that were on her stomach, and just then the baby she was carrying her sent a light kick. Katara giggled, turning in Zuko's arms and placed her hands on his chest, looking up to him. "Kiss me." She whispered, and her husband was more than happy to oblige her request as his mouth claimed hers.

This would be a Christmas they wouldn't forget. It was their first Christmas as a _family_ even if the baby was not born yet. It was still with them, and that's all that really mattered to Zuko. He had the love of his life, who was giving him a child that would resemble the both of them. The world was still at peace.

"I love you." Zuko said against her lips. "I'd be lost without you." He admitted.

"Hush…" Katara smiled, smoothing out his hair, her hands falling to his face and her fingers lightly caressed his scar covering his eye. "I love you, I'll always be here. We'll always be here." She corrected herself, her one hand falling to her stomach. The fact that their love for each other was strong enough to create a life within her, brightened up her world. And was honestly the best present she could receive. Spending time with her husband would also have to be the best Christmas present she could settle with. Though she knew her husband would shower her in gifts, she had to distract him from doing so.

"It's still rather early, Zuko. Come back to bed with me?" She asked her husband. "I would love nothing more than to spend Christmas morning in the arms of someone I love." Her blue eyes twinkled as she spoke, and Zuko bent down to give her another kiss.

"Come, let's go back to bed. Just the three of us." Zuko smiled, rubbing her stomach once more before pulling her into his arms and headed back their bedroom.

After entering the room, the Fire Lord placed his Fire Lady on the soft bed covered in red sheets and a deep red duvet. Zuko hovered above Katara, stealing her lips in another kiss.

"This is already the best Christmas, Katara." He spoke against her lips, deepening the kiss when she parted her lips. Their tongues met, dancing with each other, and Katara's hands lightly fisted in his hair lightly moaning into the kiss.

Zuko interrupted the kiss to stare down at her. No more words had to be spoken for the two to know what either would say. Their future was set, together they would spend the rest of a thousand years together. Their love was that strong. And as this Christmas morning began, their love only grew stronger.

Both may not realize how strong this burning flame is that they're kindling, but the fire will only continue to burn as will their love.

* * *

**A/N:** _I hope this will satisfy your Zutarian hearts. I'll admit, I'm beginning to love this pair together. And writing this has really opened my eyes to a possible future story with the two. But this is a Christmas One Shot. So with that being said, I wish everyone a Merry Christmas, and look forward to reading your reviews, if you leave them. Which I hope you do. Also please let me know if I should make a Zutara story. _


End file.
